Her Affection, His Impatience
by magnoliastar08
Summary: It's Valentine's Day and love is the air...or is it? What about Soul's and Maka's love for each other? Will she forget or will she surprise Soul on this special day?


**Her Affection, His Impatience  
**

Soul Eater Valentine's Day Special

Maka x Soul

* * *

"Valentine's Day? What about it?" Maka looks at Tsubaki in curiousity. They had just finished their homework for Professor Stein's class when Tsubaki suddenly popped the question.

"Aren't you going to give chocolates to Soul?" She asks her. Maka had never really thought about it. She just thought it was another stupid holiday that only emphasized the fact that she had no boyfriend, that was until Soul had asked her.

"Uhm...well...I …...I never really thought about it." She admits as she packs up her books and leans against Tsubaki's couch.

"Then it's perfect! You can show Soul how much you care about him!"

"Wait a minute Tsubaki! I can't!" Maka's face suddenly flushes. Tsubaki looks at her best friend in shock. Why wouldn't she want to? It would be a perfect opportunity to show her feelings and make Soul happy all at once.

"Well...uh...I don't even know what to make and besides I'm sure that Soul would thing it was uncool. Either way, Valentine's Day is tomorrow and I wouldn't be able to make anything in time." Maka mutters as she finds her shoes more interesting. Tsubaki then smiles as she realizes that Maka had never done anything like this and is probably shy about it.

"Don't worry. I'll help you." She smiles at Maka and Maka smiles back.

* * *

"Hey, where have you been?" Soul asks Maka as she comes in. She takes off her shoes and places her backpack carefully on the kitchen table. He flips through several channels before he turns around. She pulls something out but then sees Soul looking at her. She stuffs the item back in her backpack and quickly zips it up.

"Tsubaki was helping me with something. That's all." She answers too quickly as she grabs her back and heads to her room. She locks the door quickly and Soul looks at her door in curiousity. What was making her so nervous? She wasn't usually like that and she never stayed out late but here she is arriving at midnight and looking like she ran a marathon or something.

"Are you sure everything is ok?" He knocks on her door a few minutes later.

"Yes Soul. I'm sure." She answers quickly as he hears shuffling in her room. He shrugs his shoulders as he climbs into bed and turns off the light. Whatever it is, he's sure that Maka will tell him later.

* * *

"What the hell is going on?" Maka whispers in awe. The school suddenly vomitted pink red and white decorations and all the girls were traveling in large groups and squealing frantically every five seconds.

"It's Valentine's day. Ugh." Liz comes up behind Tsubaki and Maka as Patty latches herself onto Maka's back.

"Are you doing anything for Soul?" Patty asks Maka in a innocent tone. Liz leans in and Maka's ears suddenly turn pink.

"Uh...uh..."

"I see the box!" Patty lunges for a cute red box that Maka has in her hand and Mak throws it to Tsubaki. Patty lands flat on the ground and the girls giggle.

"No fair." Patty pouts as Tsubaki hands the box of chocolates back.

"Interesting. You are taking the initiative for once. I like it." Liz encourages Maka as they head to class. Maka hides the box in her backpack, wondering when the perfect time would be to give it to Soul.

* * *

"What the hell?" Soul mutters as he throws away another box of chocolates that some random fan girl left near his locker. Black*Star cackles in glee as he finishes another of Soul's chocolates.

"Hey, the ladies love you. It can't be helped."

"It's fucking annoying Black*Star." Soul mutters as he throws away the last of the boxes.

"For once, Soul is right." Kidd mutters as he also throws away a huge pile of chocolates. It was even bigger than Soul's pile. Black*Star's eyes widen in shock and then he goes ape shit.

"What the hell? How does Kidd get even more than Soul and I haven't even gotten one fucking box?" Black*Star fumes. Kidd chuckles and Soul sighs as he leans against his locker. Maka hadn't even showed up with a box of her own and it made him kind of sad to see that she didn't make him anything. He knew that Maka didn't like Valentine's day but still. He was hoping.

"Come on Soul or we'll be late!" Black*Star calls to him. Soul catches up to them feeling more dejected as he watched guys left and right receiving chocolates from their significant others.

* * *

"Is it me or does Soul look depressed?" Tsubaki whispers to Maka as they are given a break from Professor Stein. Maka looks three rows down and sees Soul glaring at everybody that got five feet near him. All the girls stayed away from him and Black*Star was talking to Kidd.

"I don't know. He was fine this morning. I wonder what happened." Maka whispers in thought. She saw Soul was fine and cheery this morning but now...what could have happened.

"Those chocolates you made him should cheer him up. You should give them to him soon or he'll probably vent out his frustrations on Black*Star and you know how that usually ends." Liz comments as she watches Soul growl at another rabid fan girl.

"Yeah." Maka agrees. After school, she was going to work up her courage and give them to him no matter what.

* * *

"Soul is everything ok?" Maka asks him by his locker after school. Soul pulls out the books he needs and slams his locker shut. He sees Maka wince at the noise and then he starts walking quickly away from her.

"Soul? What's wrong?" Maka runs up to him. Soul ignores her as they head outside the school. It seems all his friends who had girlfriends got chocolates except for him. Maka hadn't given him anything and the worst thing was she acted like nothing was wrong. He was at least expecting a damn card, but nothing. It kind of pissed him off.

"Well, I …...I should probably give you this. Maybe it will make you feel better." He turns around and sees Maka pull out a red box with a purple ribbon on it.

"I hope you like them." He sees her hands trembling as she holds out the box in front of him. He grabs it and opens it up to see chocolates inside. He looks at her shock and she smiles sweetly at him.

"I made them myself but I got help from Tsubaki. I know you probably think they are uncool but..." Maka squeals as Soul suddenly grabs her and plants a passionate kiss on her lips. He felt guilty for thinking that Maka didn't care but she did. She just proved it today. That explained why she was so nervous last night. He finally released her and she collapses on the ground out of breath.

"Don't worry. I think they're really cool." He happily starts munching on one. He pulls her up to her feet and then grabs her waist as they walk home together, with him grabbing onto his box posessively in one arm and his girlfriend in the other.

* * *

**~Ahh... I love Soul and Maka. Such a cute pairing. I think Soul is a little OOC but it is perfectly reasonable in this story as he is waiting in anticipation for Maka's gift of love. Hehe. I'm evil I know. Enjoy this one-shot my kiddies.**

**magnoliastar08  
**


End file.
